Divided Heart
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy's son reminds her of two prominent figures in her past and present life. One, a quiet boy with a sinister manner, and the other, a proud leader of the pureblood community. Spending a quiet day with Draco, she reminices. NMLM NMSS
1. Chapter 1

Divided Heart

Part 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe does not belong to me.

A/N: This is the first part of a little story I wrote about Narcissa, Severus, and Lucius. I am very intrigued by the possibility of a relationship between Narcissa and Snape, along with her marriage to Lucius, the basis of this story. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

'**VIKTOR KRUM RATES BROOMS! IS THE FIREBOLT REALLY THE BEST?' **An image of Viktor Krum graced the cover of Quidditch Weekly, the headlines screaming out advertisements as he waved at possible consumers. Draco Malfoy flipped the page, intent on the articles it contained. A slight smile played about his lips, and it was mirrored on the face of the woman across from him. She was seated on a black armchair, and the book she had been trying to read lay closed on her lap. Long blonde hair fell down her back, and her porcelain features were serene. Narcissa Malfoy watched her son as she lounged in her home, the smell of the meal cooking for lunch wafting into the Malfoys' living room.

She loved her son. He was the image of his father; cool, haughty, and proud. Draco was her only son, and therefore did not have to vie for the attention of his doting mother. She had hugged him when he was small, had regularly sent him sweets, and worried about him as much as any other mother did her child. Possibly more. But there was something else. She and Lucius had taught him pride. He was a combination of Black and Malfoy; the purest of pure bloods. Although she loved him with all her heart, Narcissa did not display anything out of her home. To the public eye the Malfoys had to be rigid, strong, and powerful. As had the Blacks. It was their legacy.

Draco was her and Lucius' son, but he was more than that to her. He was the bridge between what seemed like her past and present life. The stopping point of one and the beginning of another, both centering around two different individuals. Draco reminded her of both these men. As she gazed at her son, Narcissa allowed her mind to wander to days past, long before Draco.

"_Bellatrix," a soft voice breathed in her sister's ear as an arm wrapped around each of their waists. "Narcissa."_

"_Roddy," Bellatrix purred, snuggling up against the LeStrange brother._

"_Hello, Rodulphus." Narcissa smiled at the seventh year. "Where's Rabastan?"_

"_Right here," Rabastan announced, sidling up behind her with Lucius Malfoy. The two LeStranges looked alike, with dark hair and sallow complexions. Lucius, however, stood out. His pale, white-blonde hair hung down to mid-back, and his pale features were sharp and handsome. He was the only one of the three Slytherin seventh year boys who had barely spoken a word to her. Narcissa tried not to let her awe for the youngest Malfoy show. She was, after all, a Black. Blacks had pride._

"_Look at that Mudblood." Obvious disdain in his voice, Lucius nodded toward a spot a bit farther down the Hogwarts grounds, where a crowd was beginning to gather. The rest of them turned and as she redirected her gaze, Narcissa caught a glimpse of a girl with long brown hair, and was reminded of her older sister, Andromeda. The blood traitor. Marrying Mudblood filth and disgracing the Black family name. Happy memories of her sister threatened to break down Narcissa's repulsion towards Andromeda, but she pushed them back and maintained her air of cool indifference. She was better than her sister. Although she was only a fifth year, she was considered one of Slytherin's elite, along with seventh years Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodulphus LeStrange, and her sister, Bellatrix Black. Confirming her superiority, she focused on what the group was now muttering about._

_Her gaze became scornful as she realized what she was staring at. James Potter and Sirius Black (her own cousin, as horrible as it was to admit it) were once again torturing Severus Snape, a fellow fifth year Slytherin. If any compassion blossomed within Narcissa she certainly didn't show it. _

"_I can't believe he's in Slytherin! Dirty half-Muggle!" Bellatrix scowled, her eyes showing her hate for anything impure of blood. "To think the likes of him are sharing a classroom with my poor little 'Cissy." She sniffed and patted her sister on the shoulder while the others expressed their agreement and disbelief. Narcissa inwardly cringed. 'Cissy, 'Cissa…She hated being treated like a child, and that nickname did nothing to help establish her as an equal. 'Cissy. She hated anything except 'Narcissa' with a passion, though she did not show her displeasure in public. _

_Snape was, as usual, thrown back and landed in a bundle on the ground. Potter and Sirius advanced on him, laughing, jinxes flying. Something was strange. The Slytherin was always being humiliatingly defeated by the two Gryffindors-the disgrace!-but he usually didn't go without a fight. This time, though, he lay humbly on the ground, taking the abuse until his two adversaries were right in front of him. As they teased and kicked him, the two bragged and basked in the attention of their fellow students. Suddenly, Snape was on his knees, wand pointed at James._

"_Sectumsempra!" he cried and gaping wounds appeared on Potter as he stared, shocked, at Snape before crumpling to the ground. _

"_James!" Sirius screeched and lunged at Snape, once again knocking him back. As fists flailed and Potter lay moaning on the ground, the Slytherins on the hill were silent. Narcissa stared at the fight below, where a professor had arrived and was tending to the bloody boy, who many a girl was crying over. Narcissa even noticed the vile Lily Evans, who had so effectively turned down James so many times before, looking white in the face. She was impressed. She had never heard of the spell before, and its power amazed her. Narcissa had never really paid much attention to the greasy-haired boy before, although he was in many of her classes, and had always thought him slow. But this carefully played out plan had taken cunning and strategy. Maybe she was going to have to rethink Severus Snape after all…_

Narcissa had almost forgotten the memory of how she'd first realized Severus existed. It warmed her heart to think of the times when she'd still been a Black, but even more so, when things had been uncomplicated. Yes, she could see bits of Severus in Draco. His cunning and skill with the Dark Arts. A love for strategically laid plans and a bit of a show-off. She smiled. But so was his father, and really herself as well. They were entitled to it, of course. Purebloods had a right to show off their lineage and talents. Of course, purebloods weren't the only ones…

_Narcissa sighed, frustrated, as her potion continued to be a frightening shade of magenta, although she had just added essence of hippogriff feather, as the directions had instructed. She had never been the best at Potions, though it did intrigue her. Surprised to hear the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her, Narcissa turned. Even more surprising, she found herself looking into the pale, hook-nosed face of Severus Snape. _

_He was, of course, now 'allowed' to converse with her. She had learned from Bellatrix that, the night of the fight where Severus had showed his prowess in the Dark Arts, Rodulphus, Rabastan, and Lucius had arranged a meeting with the fifth year. After a bit of questioning, the three boys had learned that Snape had created the spell himself, and were quite impressed. Severus had, then and there, joined the ranks of the Slytherin elite. Although she had seen him when they gathered on the grounds, she had never sought him out, although she found herself noticing him considerably more since._

"_Yes?" she asked, confused to what he would want with her. He appeared to be slightly embarrassed for a moment, but quickly brushed it away._

"_I couldn't help but notice that you were having some, ah, difficulties with the potion," he replied, voice tinged with a touch of humor. "I thought I would offer my assistance." Taken aback, Narcissa sat silently for a moment. He looked as though he was about to leave, taking her lack of speech as an answer, when she composed herself._

"_That would be much appreciated," she answered him, just as silkily, glad the others who mattered were not here to see her lose her poise. Coolly, but with an air of happiness, Severus set to work, helping her fix the potion. They talked as they worked, and once the potion was finished, Narcissa found that she no longer held disdain for this boy she had once so diligently ignored._

"_There. It is completed." He smiled at her and she felt strangely happy as well. Reprimanding herself, she attempted to shake the happiness away. She could not begin to fancy a half-blood, no matter how intelligent he was. Her first duty would always be to her family and her pride._

"_Thank you." She smiled back at him, her attempts to remain emotionless failing. It was nice to have an acquaintance that was her age and didn't make her feel so pressured._

"_You're welcome," he said, then hesitated a moment, "Narcissa." He then returned to his potion, a few cauldrons away, which was giving off regular green puffs of smoke. She marveled at his ability to finish so quickly. And those tips and tricks he had shown her…she had to admit, he definitely had a keen grasp on potion making._

"_All right now, class!" Professor Slughorn rose and clapped his hands. "Let's have a look-see at what we've accomplished today." As he made his rounds of the room, Narcissa waited with bated breath. Finally, he arrived at her table._

"_Why, Miss Black!" he cried happily, after examining her potion. "This looks absolutely marvelous! Well done, well done indeed." Inwardly brimming with pride, Narcissa only allowed a small, smug smile to grace her lips. It felt good to be on top for once, and feel the loathsome gazes of the Gryffindors upon her._

"_Perfect as usual, Mr. Snape. You are by far one of the best potion makers I have ever had the pleasure to teach!" Slughorn stated loudly. Narcissa looked over and saw with admiration that Severus was barely even smiling, just looking indifferently at the large man in front of him._

"_Thank you, Professor," he replied silkily, and Narcissa saw James and Sirius exchange glances of disgust out of the corner of her eye. Good. Teach those horrible Gryffindors a lesson._

"_All right, all right. You did very well today, and I will see you tomorrow. Class dismissed." Professor Slughorn chuckled one last time as he looked down at Severus' potion, then slowly began to lumber back to his office. As she was leaving the classroom, Narcissa spotted James and Sirius making a beeline for Snape, intent on the usual sparring match. For some reason, she found herself quickly weaving in the same direction._

"_Hey Sni-"_

"_Come along, Severus. We have better things to do than dirty ourselves standing among the likes of these," she cut Sirius off, arriving at Snape's side just before the two other boys. Severus looked up at her, surprised, then pulled himself together and followed her away. She glanced back and noticed, with satisfaction, that James and Sirius were staring open-mouthed at their retreating forms. She smirked. She was very pretty and knew that they also knew this. Even if she was a Slytherin, they were still boys. She shook her long blonde hair, and could practically hear their brains exploding as she turned the corner with the greasy-haired, pale, unattractive boy they had tormented since they were first years._

"_You didn't have to do that," Severus stated quietly, as if it was a small issue of no real importance, but the vein pulsing in his temple hinted otherwise. Though he would have been humiliated, Severus Snape did not accept help. Neither did she._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, Severus," Narcissa sniffed, bluffing. Maybe he could tell, and maybe he couldn't, but Snape let the topic drop and the two walked back to the Slytherin common room in companionable silence._

Chuckling softly, Narcissa sighed happily. That memory was only the tip of the iceberg in her relationship with Severus, yet as she looked back on it, it held a gold mine of information about her, Severus, and their future as friends.

"Mother?" Draco looked up inquisitorially at her, the sounds of content she had been issuing rousing him from his magazine.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked serenely, already knowing what he was wondering about. She rarely gave displays of happiness, let alone signs of any emotion except worry or disapproval.

"Well…nothing, I suppose," he stuttered, somewhat taken aback at her apparent puzzlement. She smiled secretively at him and he gave a little sigh of frustration and went back to Quidditch Weekly.

"Mistress Malfoy, Young Master Malfoy, lunch is ready!" a house-elf squeaked as it appeared from behind a foot stool.

"Good," Narcissa replied, and stood. "Come along, Draco." Seeing him open his mouth to argue, she intensified her gaze, appearing sternly expectant. He sighed and reluctantly left the magazine on the coffee table before him. She nodded her approval and the two Malfoys walked smoothly through the maze of rooms and hallways of the manor, following the house elf to their meal, Draco slightly annoyed, and Narcissa once again falling into memory…

**A/N: The end of part 1! I hope you like it, and will continue to read. Please review! Here's a little sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"_Do you fancy him?" he blurted, then quickly ducked down his head, hair covering his face. She could see the flash of his eyes looking up at her._

"_Who?" Narcissa asked, bewildered. This was certainly not the question she had been expecting._

"_Lucius," Severus whispered back, too late to back out._


	2. Chapter 2

Divided Heart

Part 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe does not belong to me.

A/N: Hello again. I fixed a small error in the last chapter thanks to . Thanks for that! I hope you enjoy this next installment of Divided Heart. Please review!

"_Hello, Narcissa," Severus said as he stepped into the common room. A few months had passed, and Narcissa's potion grades, along with her familiarity with this strange boy, were increasing steadily._

"_Severus," she replied, pleased that he was back. She smiled at him from her position on the couch where she lounged, closing the book she had been reading._

"_Where is everyone?" he asked, walking over to her and settling in an armchair across from the couch, book bag dropping to the floor. She shrugged. There was apparently some sort of assembly today in the great hall, but it had not flagged her interest. Narcissa didn't know if Severus would enjoy it, but she decided not to mention it. She would gladly take any time she could get to talk to him. They hadn't had any real conversations in a long while. Especially not alone._

"_What did Professor Dumbledore want?" she inquired, countering his question with one of her own._

"_Nothing," he replied shortly, appearing flustered. "All alone," he muttered under his breath, just in her hearing range._

"_Yes, all alone," she repeated him and laughed at the surprise on his face. Color quickly rose in his cheeks._

"_Narcissa…" _

"_Yes?" Silence greeted her question. He stared at the floor a few minutes. "Severus?" Narcissa leaned forward slightly._

"_Do you fancy him?" he blurted, then quickly ducked down his head, hair covering his face. She could see the flash of his eyes looking up at her._

"_Who?" Narcissa asked, bewildered. This was certainly not the question she had been expecting._

"_Lucius," Severus whispered back, too late to back out._

"_Lucius?" Narcissa cried, now blushing as well. "Whatever would make you think that? I've barely spoken to him! I barely know him. I don't even-"_

"_Alright, alright," he replied quickly, obviously embarrassed. "I didn't-"_

"_Why do you care anyway?" Narcissa asked stiffly, practically in tears, though she couldn't see why._

"_Because." About to express her dissatisfaction with this answer she was silenced to see Severus' hook-nosed face drawing nearer. Uncertainty in her eyes she once again opened her mouth, this time preparing to ask another question. "Shhh," he whispered. Then he kissed her._

"_Regulus." Narcissa nodded at the second year. Thankfully, this cousin was showing much more potential than Sirius. Walking past a window showing the grounds, she stopped to gaze out at the snow-covered expanse, glistening in the faint sunshine that was filtered through the clouds. The normally dark outline of the Forbidden Forest was now as white as the ground below it. Narcissa smiled. Two years ago, even last year, she would not have acknowledged the simple beauty of the Hogwarts grounds. But she was now a seventh year, her last year, and she no longer took the wonderful sights of Hogwarts for granted. She frowned slightly, thinking that maybe she'd taken more for granted than just Hogwarts. Trying to push the thought from her mind, she pushed her way on to the Great Hall._

"_Cissa." Severus looked up at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. She sighed._

"_Severus, please, please, do not call me-"_

"_Cissa," he stated, finishing for her. He smiled apologetically. Sitting down on the bench next to him, she calmly retrieved a piece of toast from the platters of food, and began to eat. Minutes later, her small talk with Snape was interrupted by a large, regal, black owl landing in front of her. Gently, she untied the letter from its leg and opened the cream colored parchment. After reading the twisting, slanting script, her face went as still as stone, the only betrayal of her emotions her slightly shaking hands. Standing, she walked purposefully away from the Great Hall._

_Her thoughts were swirling in her head, threatening to break out onto her face. Narcissa could here the swift footsteps of someone behind her, and she quickened her stride._

"_Narcissa! Stop!" Severus called from behind her, sounding annoyed. She whirled around._

"_I don't take orders from you, and I would thank you to kindly leave me alone, Mr. Snape!" On the verge of tears, whether angry or sad she didn't know, Narcissa stormed away, barging into the empty Slytherin common room. Then they came. Silent at first, the tears rolled down her cheeks, evolving into belching sobs. _

"_Narcissa," he whispered softly in her ear, and settled beside her, holding her, stroking her hair. Finally she sat up, still sniffling, but cold and hard once again. "Now, what is it?"_

"_This." She pushed the letter at him, and he read it, expression becoming harder by the minute, until the point when he handed it back to her. _

"_And you were not…expecting this?" he sneered coldly. "You, a Black, were not expecting this match to be made?"_

"_I thought maybe Bellatrix-"_

"_You thought, you thought!" He leaned in toward her, his face a mask of fury. "Narcissa, I don't think you thought at all!"_

"_Maybe I didn't, Severus! Maybe I tried not to, because I wanted to be happy," she replied, breathing hard. "Yes, I wanted to be happy and I am sincerely sorry. Sincerely sorry I ever dared to do things that made me happy, knowing that something that would make you hurt might later occur. God forbid this is hurting me at all!" Silence followed her eruption. Narcissa continued to breath heavily, working off the anger she had held in her heart for more than just this morning; for her whole relationship. Severus looked up at her, shame gradually replacing the anger in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Narcissa, I…I just…" his voice cracked and trailed off, as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful for this distraction, and let all her pent-up emotions flow into the kiss, one salty tear making a trail down her right cheek._

_The letter had read:_

**_Dear younger sister,_**

**_How is Hogwarts? I hope all is well with you. Exciting news presented itself on the doorstep of our home yesterday in the form of Lucius Malfoy! I was there working out the details of my own wedding to Rodolphus, when yours became the main topic. The Malfoys had sent Lucius to ask father for your hand in marriage._**

_**He pretended to think on it, but of course said yes. Congratulations! In two years you shall become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys are some of the purest of blood in our world, and your Black blood mixed with his will make something extraordinary. I hope that this news brings you comfort, as Lucius is a fine man, as wealthy as he is powerful and handsome. I'm sure you two will be very happy, Narcissa.**_

_**I will see you over the holidays.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bellatrix**_

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked. Reviews would be deeply appreciated, and construction criticism, pointers, and mistakes are accepted with graditude!

KW


End file.
